User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/Packing Things
(Next morning, at Fort Brydon, Cairo) (Boys shouting) (Thunder rumbles and thunderclaps) (Inside Evelyn's room) Rick: I thought you said you didn't believe in that fairy tales and hokum stuff. Shoo! Evelyn: H-Having an encounter with a 3,000-year-old walking, talking corpse does tend to convert one. Rick: Forget it. We're out the door, down the hall and we're gone. Evelyn: Oh, no, we are not. Rick: Oh, yes, we are. Evelyn: Oh, no, we are not. We woke him up, and we are going to stop him. Rick: "We"? What we? We didn't read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing. Didn't I tell you not to play around? Evelyn: Yes, then me, me, me, me, I, I, I woke him up and I intend to stop him. Rick: Yeah? How? You heard the man--no mortal weapons can kill this guy. Evelyn: Then we are just going to have to find some immortal ones. Rick: There goes that "we" again. Evelyn: Will you listen to me? We have to do--(closing his suitcase) Rick: Aaah! Evelyn: Once this creature has been reborn, his curse is going to spread until the whole of the Earth is destroyed. Rick: Yeah? Is that my problem? Evelyn: It is everybody's problem. Rick: Evelyn, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and bring you back. And I have done that. End of job. End of story. Contract terminated. Evelyn: That's all I am to you? A contract? Rick: You can either tag along with me or you can stay here...and try to save the world! What's it gonna be? Evelyn: I'm staying. Rick: Fine! Evelyn: Fine. Rick: Fine. Evelyn: Fine. Rick: Fine. (Rick closes the door) Evelyn: Ooh! (Meanwhile in a living room) Murray: Oh, Sora, what are we going to do? Crunch: Yeah. What can we do to stop that mummy? Sora: We got to stop him before the creature will finish his work like the guy said. Sly: That is because he is getting a girl instead of us. Jessie: It is no point of going away, because of the mummy. Sherman: We shouldn't read the Book of the Dead and woke him up. Even I didn't want to. It wasn't my fault. I know we shouldn't have. Timon: There is no reason to worry. Hakuna Matata. Dag: Hakuna Ma-whata? Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. It means no worries. Sora: You're right, Pumbaa. Hakuna Matata. Bentley: That is right. We will stop the mummy and save the world. Goofy: Come on, fellas. Let's go and stop the mummy! Norb: Oh, no, you don't. First, we got to go and talk to Rick. (Meanwhile outside) Qwark Hmm. No sign of the Sora and the others. Spyro: I am sure we will find them before we will get this creature. Qwark: I love when you talk to me. Colleen: Have we ever been introduced? Blitz: Sure. You know me. Colleen: Oh, right. Your name is--No, no. Don't say it. Let me think. Blister? Nope. Blighter. Blitz: Blitz. Colleen: No, no. That's not it. Blotting? Exile: Hunter, are we getting the mummy after we find the toys? Hunter: Yes, Exile. As long as possible. (Spyro and others hear the heroes talking) Heffer: So, how do we get to Rick? Filbert: Maybe he went to a beer bar. Rocko: Well, let's go. Qwark: Did you hear that? It's Rocko. Sparx: Oh, yeah. We found them Spyro: Let's go before they leave. (Meanwhile in a bar beer) Pilot: I'm the last of the Royal Air Corps still stationed out here, you know. Some bloody idiot spilled his drink. All the others ladies died in the sky and were buried in the sand. Good chaps, every one of them too. Ooh. Rick: Hi, Winston. Winston: Ye--Uh--You know, O'Connell. Ever since the end of the great war, there hasn't been a--a single challenge worthy of a man like me. Rick: Yeah? We all got our little problems today, Winston. I just wish I could have chucked it in with the others and gone down in flame and glory instead of sitting around here...(Rick and Winston together)...rotting of boredom and booze. Winston: Cheers. Mmm. Mmm. Oh, well, back to the airfield. (Laughs) (Winston leaves) Rick: Tell me, has your sister always been-- Jonathan: Oh, yes, always. Henderson: We're all packed up, but the damn boat doesn't leave till tomorrow morning. Jonathan: Tails set firmly between your legs, I see. Henderson: Yeah. You can talk.myou don't have some sacred walkin' corpse after ya. Rick: So, uh, how's your friend? Daniels: He had his eyes and his tongue ripped out. How would you be? Category:Blog posts